Recently it has been known to produce gelatin gels of somewhat firmer texture for use as snack items. These snacks, known as JELL-O.RTM. gelatin JIGGLERS.TM. are made by increasing the weight of the gelatin dessert mix which is combined with a given quantity of boiling water by about 60%. These JIGGLERS.TM. gelatin snacks have a short, somewhat more firm texture than gelatin dessert gels, but are neither room temperature stable in terms of resistance to microbiological growth nor free from melting at room temperature.
It is also known to produce gelatin-containing candies, the candies known as GUMMY BEARS.TM. being both microbially-stable and non-melting at room temperature, have a tough and chewy texture which is unlike the texture of gelatin desserts and there is little meltaway sensation.